The Grimm Tales of Ouran
by stuckatschool
Summary: What if each of our favorite host was a fairy tale prince to Haruhi? This is my take on the classic tales. Every host gets a pairing. Rating MAY change because some characters are more PG than others.
1. Tamaki: Frog Prince

**So i have had this idea for awhile now. I started watching Ouran High Host Club because my roommate had netflix, and i had a lot of free time on my hands. I feel in love with it, and was an immediate supporter of Haruhi and Kyoya. Still am. And since Haruhi is often referred to as princess, i thought " Who does princesses better than the Grimm Brothers?" So that's what this is. Each chapter will star one ' Prince' and his version of a fairy tale with Haruhi as everyone's favorite Princess. **

**Tamaki starts because his story was the one i knew from the beginning. The one that when i came up with the idea i thought " Oh, defiantly" Everyone else is still up for debate, but never him. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Ouran High Host Club, nor the Grimm Fairy Tales. But in my head, the two met and had coffee together**.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a princess named Haruhi that lived with her father, the king.

The young girl had no mother, no siblings and at times, it felt like no father for he was always so busy. Therefore the little princess was often lonely. Her one comfort was a small golden ball that her mother had gifted to her before she died. It was her most prized possession. As she got older, the ball stayed with her, eventually becoming part of her royal crown so it would always be on her person.

One day, Haruhi was walking through the royal gardens. She saw in the distance an old well that she didn't recall seeing before. Curious, she decided to inspect it.

Slowly approaching the ancient well, she leaned of and peered down into it. Suddenly, a quiet click resounded from above her head and before she could understand what was happening, the golden ball dropped down, down, down into the seemingly bottomless void.

" No!" she yelled, reaching for what she knew was already lost. Shocked, Haruhi just stared hopelessly into the hole.

Falling to her knees, she buried her face into her skirts and let out a small sob.

" My Princess! Why are you so sad! Such a beautiful maiden should never be in such distress!" said a voice that startled Haruhi from her sadness.

Looking around, she saw nothing but the open field.

" Who said that?" she asked, wiping her face with her sleeve and trying to look presentable, less her father hear of her unladylike behavior.

" Down here, _mon belle_" replied the voice.

Haruhi slowly brought her gaze down to her feet. There, she discovered a rather large, bright green frog with the most peculiar purple eyes staring back at her.

" You?" she said, doubt in her voice.

The frog leaped into her lap, which caused her to fall backwards. The slimy creature then proceeded to climb toward her face and smile

" Me!" it exclaimed.

Haruhi stared wide-eyed at the amphibian for a moment before bringing her arm to rest over her eyes.

" I've gone mad"

" I think not my darling princess!" the frog said. It leaped to the ground before standing upright upon its legs and did a noble bow.

" For you see, I am not just an abnormally handsome frog, but in truth a handsome prince! An evil warlock cursed me after I stepped on his puppet! And I am here to aid you!" he said happily.

Haruhi sat up and observed him

" How so?"

He let out a loud laugh.

" I noticed that you were quite distressed by your shiny trinket dropping into the well. I shall retrieve for you!"

The princess looked at him skeptically.

" In return for what?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. She was fully aware that nobles rarely did something without receiving something.

The frog backed away bashfully.

" I have been caught. It is true that my knightly act is not selfless. If I get your treasure for you, I request that you take me back to your castle and marry me."

Haruhi went eerily silent.

" You have to be joking" she finally said.

The frog looked offended.

" I assure you, I jest not! That is the price of my help"

The princess decided she was not to found of the loud mouth frog, but she couldn't live with herself if she lost her mother's last gift.

" Fine." She said blandly.

The frog smiled before hopping straight into the hole.

All that was heard was the dropping of water, signaling the frogs arrival at the bottom. Then, a shout of joy. Soon the frog reappeared, the small golden ball safely wedged in his mouth.

Haruhi, unable to contain her joy, quickly reached into his mouth and smiled.

" Thank you." She said happily.

The amphibian smiled and then reached up towards her, silently asking to be lifted up.

Haruhi groaned and picked him up, and began walking to her home

" Daughter, I still don't understand. You are engaged . . . to a frog?" asked the king, looking at his precious daughter and her green companion.

" Yes. I gave my word." Haruhi gritted out, annoyed at the happy expression on the frog's face.

The king gave her a strange look, but sighed.

" If you gave you're royal promise, it must be kept, no matter the, uh, oddity of the situation." He said. " I will preform the wedding myself, as I don't think the situation is in need of the large celebration we would normally have"

After the short marriage ceremony, Haruhi wanted nothing more than to sleep. Climbing the stairs to her own room, she silently cursed the fates as she listened to the frog's incessant chatter.

" Our marriage will be long and happy! I want many children! Yes, 20 at least. And for dinner tonight? I wouldn't mind a healthily helping of roast pig, with breads! And cheeses!"

By the time they reached her door, the princess was on her last nerve and in no mood to hear his thoughts on her decorating style.

" Oh no! so dreary! Too many dark shades! When need white! And pink for my delicate new wife!"

Haruhi let out a groan and shook the frog from his perch on her shoulder. He let out a surprised gasped before roughly hitting the floor.

" Darling! That was quite mean! I demand an apology kiss!" he screeched, then puckered his lips.

" I agreed to marry you. I never agreed to kiss you" she replied, exiting to her changing quarters.

" But you must kiss me! I am your beloved husband! Your true love!" he complained.

Haruhi rolled her eyes behind the door, and then promptly ignored him

Soon she returned in her nightclothes, quickly rushing into her bed. Turning the covers, she discovered her **' enchanted prince'** nestled into her pillows.

Tired after her long day, she just wanted to sleep. Alone.

" Get out"

The frog looked up at her with pleading eyes.

" But darling! I am your husband and this is our marriage bed, for us to share!" he whined.

Finally reaching her quota for ridiculousness, she let out a loud scoff

" Listen, the only reason we are married is because you retrieved my ball. And while I appreciate it, I'm starting to wish I had just let it stay down there so I wouldn't have to be married to a chatterbox frog for the rest of my life!" she said.

The frog looked at her sadly.

" I'm sorry my princess. I just . . . wanted to be happy. And I want to make you happy. If me being gone is what it will take to accomplish that, then I will leave"

The frog slide down the bed and began to hop away.

Haruhi felt her heart clench and regretted being so cruel. Quickly, she ran over and caught him mid- hop. Hugging him close to her body, she walked back to her bed and slipped under the cover the covers with him.

" Princess?" the frog questioned.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so mean. I'm just tired. In truth, you are not that bad. Maybe a little ridiculous," Which earned her a huff from her companion, " and talkative. But all in all, you are much better that the potential spouses my father had lined up. Easier to carry, that's for sure" she said with a smile

He laughed.

" Princess, if you are truly content with me as your husband, may I ask for a simple kiss than?"

She looked at his large pleading eyes and smiled

" Since you asked so nicely, yes."

Leaning down, she felt cold, slimy lips for one moment, before a rush of warmth engulfed her and he was suddenly encased in the arms of a tall, blond man. Pushing herself away, she looked up at the stranger, only to stare into familiar violet eyes.

" Haruhi! My love! You broke my spell! Now we can live truly as husband and wife!" he exclaimed.

Haruhi was too stunned to talk. When she finally regained her wits, all she could say was,

" Frog?"

He laughed, this time a joyous sound that seems to spread throughout his whole body.

" Please. Call me Tamaki!"

* * *

" Wow. That was . . . corny"

Tamaki gasped.

" How dare you! You evil copies! My story was wondrous!" proclaimed the king of the host club, glaring at the twins, who stuck their tongues out in return.

He turned to the single female in the group

" You liked Daddy's story, didn't you?"

Haruhi looked away, before facing him again.

" I. . . didn't hate it. It was . . . . funny?" she offered.

Tamaki hugged her tightly

" See! SHE LOVED IT!"

Kyoya just shook his head, which Tamaki saw.

" What? Do you think you could do better?" he asked.

Kyoya smirked, but returned to his laptop.

" Oh! Me next! I have the perfect story!" yelled Honey from next to his cousin.

Haruhi, now freed from Tamaki's grip, smiled at the senior.

" Go ahead Honey-sempai"

Happily, he stood up in the circle the host club ( minus the ever- working Kyoya) was in.

" Okay, this one is called _**Haruhi White**_**!"**

* * *

**If Haruhi seemed cold to you, im going to point out that in the original Grimm story, the princess if quite abusive of the frog, but i couldn't do that to Tamaki or Haruhi. I will try to stay as close to the original stories as possible, but they are waaayyyyy darker than Disney likes to believe, so stuff is going to get edited, for rating's sake. Review and let me know what you think, if you have any ideas, or just want to say hi. **


	2. Honey: Haruhi White

**Hey! This turned out longer than i thought it would. I tried my best to keep the theme of ' romantic fairy tale' but i think you can tell than i have a heard time writing Honey's character. But oh well, i am pleased with how it turned out. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own any rights to Ouran High School Host Club or the Grimm Fairy Tales.**

* * *

In a land far away, there was a kingdom by the sea. There, a beautiful princess lived, under the rule of the evil queen, Renge. The Queen thought herself to be the most beautiful woman in the whole kingdom and anyone who dared challenge her beauty was either banished or killed, depending on her mood that day. The queen ignored the princess usually, not caring for her. She let the young princess live, sheltered behind the great walls of the castle. But as the princess got older, she became more beautiful than anyone could have ever imagines. With long brown hair, glittering hazel eyes and the fairest skin in the kingdom, she became known as Haruhi White. One day, the Queen went up to her magic mirror.

" Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" she asked, rather smugly.

" Haruhi White" It whispered back.

The queen turned red from anger, before shrieking.

Now, even though Renge hated the princess, she couldn't get ride of her because the people of the kingdom loved her, and she didn't want to risk starting an uprising.

Renge tried everything she could to make Haruhi ugly. She cut off her fine hair, rubbed dirty all over her skin but the princess kept shining. Eventually, the evil queen decided she had enough. She ordered her huntsman, a tall silent man, to take the princess into the woods and only bring back her heart.

Riding into the woods, Haruhi looked at the huntsman from her perch in front of him on the horse.

" Huntsman? Where are we going?" she asked innocently.

The quiet man let his gazed slip to meet hers. She looks genuinely confused, but not scared or worried. A strong princess till the end.

Halting the horse in a dark part of the forest, the huntsman jumped down, before gently helping down the princess.

She walked forward, observing their surroundings. Behind her back, the huntsman loomed, hand gripping the hilt of his sword. Slowly approaching her, he prepared to strike, but she turned around quickly, surprising him with a bright smile.

" It's so lovely here!" she said.

The huntsman stared at her, before dropping his sword to the ground and grabbing her hand. He pulled her along at a fast pace, not stopping despite her objections.

" You have to run. Go far away. Don't come back. Be safe, please" was the only thing he said, before abandoning her in the middle of the dark forest.

Now lost and alone, Haruhi began to wander around. Suddenly, she tripped and fell on her face. Looking towards what she tripped on, she saw a small man with glasses, sleeping on the ground.

" Excuse me. I didn't see you there."

The man opened his eyes, glared at the lady, and then fell back asleep.

From behind her, she heard the bushes move. She turned around, to see another small man walking towards her with a smile on his face.

" Ignore him. He is grouchy" he said to her.

" Oh. I didn't mean to wake him up."

The man shook his head.

" No. His name is Grouchy." he explained.

Haruhi gave a strange look.

" I am Smiley!" the man said, launching himself at the princess. At his full height, he only reached her waist. She attempted to pull him off her, but became distracted from the voices coming from either side of her head.

" I'm Sly"

" I'm Slick"

The owners of the voices jumped from the trees they were perched in. Two identical red-headed men appeared before her.

" I am Princess Haruhi. Where am I?" she asked.

Smiley looked at her with excitement.

" You're in the enchanted woods, not far from our home! We are the dwarfs of the forest! Come! We shall show you!" Haruhi soon found herself being dragged (again) by the three dwarfs toward a small cottage.

" Wait! What about Grouchy?" she asked, looking back.

" Forget about him"

" He is no fun" replied the twins.

Busting open the door, Smiley spun around the space.

" Welcome Princess! Please sit and tell us why you have found yourself here!" he said, gesturing towards a tiny chair. Not wanting to be rude, Haruhi situated herself as best as possible. Then she explained how she was randomly abandon by the huntsman and left alone.

" Sounds like someone is out to get you" said a sleepy voice from the door. The four looked up to find Grouchy standing in the doorway, looking rather upset. He approached Smiley and smacked him out of his seat next to Haruhi before taking his place.

" That is what you get for leaving me on the ground" he said with a icy glare.

" You were sleeping!" he offered, angrily.

" Because you woke us up at sunrise to go butterfly catching"

Smiley began to reply, before Haruhi interrupted.

" What do you mean, someone is after me?"

All four dwarfs looked at her.

" Probably the Queen" Said Slick

" On account of your beauty" Said Sly, with a smirk

Blushing, Haruhi frowned,

" I don't understand"

Grouchy sighed

" The queen kills all those who are more beautiful than her. You should be lucky that this huntsman was kind enough to leave you here." He said.

Smiley jumped upon the table at that moment.

" But never fear! We shall protect you!"

The princess smiled at him, and was about to thank him, before being interrupted.

" At a price of course. We can't just let you stay with us for free" Grouchy said, pushing up his glasses.

" We know! She can clean" Said Sly, pointing to their beds, which were covered in dirty clothes, questionable substances and old food.

" And cook!" Said Slick, grabbing his stomach as it rumbled.

" That's fine. I've been doing that stuff since I was little anyway" she replied, getting up to start her duties.

" But, you're a princess! Surly you've had a army of servants to do that for you?" Smiley stated, looking quite distressed.

Haruhi looked thoughtful as she sorted the dwarfs clothes into different piles.

" Most of the servants were always busy working on making the Queen look perfect every second of the day. And when my dad died, Queen banished me to a servants life." She looked and saw the twins and smiley looking sad " But! I don't mind. I like being able to do things for myself"

" Our brave princess!" the three shouted, attacking her in a hug.

She just rolled her eyes and patted them on their heads.

Back at the castle, Renge looked pleased with herself as she dined on the heart that the huntsman brought to her. Feeling particularly beautiful, she walked to her mirror.

" Mirror mirror on the wall, am I not the most beautiful woman of them all?" she asked smugly.

" You are beautiful, this is true. But Haruhi White is more beautiful than you. For, while your inner beauty is ugly as sin, Haruhi's true beauty is all within."

The mirror then showed an image of Haruhi cooking while listening to Smiley tell a story.

The evil Queen shook in fury. She would take care of that lying huntsman later. First, she had to ride herself of this princess problem.

Storming into her magic lair, she began to mix different potions together before one liquid turned black, and another turned a sickly green. Pouring the black potion over her ripest apple, she drank the green one.

Looking at her reflection in the glass, she laughed as she began to age rapidly.

Soon, she was an old croon.

Tucking the apple into her black robes, she headed to the forest.

" Let's see how beautiful she is as a corpse."

" NO! I don't want to leave her!" Smiley whined.

" Too bad. We have to go" Grouchy said, yanking him and the twins out the door.

Turning around, he looked at the royal.

" Don't talk to anyone, Princess. You never know what lurks in the forest" he warned before slamming the door.

It wasn't long after they left that Haruhi heard a knock on the door. Peeking out the window, she saw the huddled form of an old woman. Thinking there could be no harm in talking to her, she quickly opened the door.

The woman smiled a toothless grin at her.

" Hello Dear. I live in a shack not too far away. I heard that you were new to the woods and thought to bring you a gift."

Pulling the apple from her robes, she presented it to the woman.

" It's enchanted. Happiness guaranteed to any who take a bite" she promised.

Haruhi reached for it, before pulling her hand back.

" Why don't you eat it then?" she questioned, looking suspicious.

The croon laughed nervously.

" Oh, how much happiness can there be left in this old woman's life? No, It would give me much joy to instead see a beautiful young lady such as yourself enjoy it"

Satisfied, she grabbed it and slowly took a bite.

Before she knew what was happening, the world went black and she fell.

Renge cackled and walked away, happy that her will was finally done.

It was sundown when the dwarfs returned home. Seeing the open door, they all knew something was wrong. All four sprinted insides and stood, looking at the fallen body of their princess.

Slowly, one by one, they surrounded her. Smiley said nothing, just placed her head in his lap and cried. Slick and Sly each held a hand, whispering for her to awaken. Grouchy was the last to reach her, falling to his knees at her feet. One tear rolled down as her cursed her for bring so dense and not listening to him. They began to rise and carried her body outside, to a field of flowers. Surrounding her with flowers, fruit and small gems, they all fell asleep around her, their devastation giving way to sleep.

The sound of a horse approaching lead them to awaken and face the person who dare intrude on their morning. A great horse stopped in front of them, and from it leaped a small boy. Or what they assumed to be a boy. Because, although he looked no more than 12, his eyes held the wisdom of a man.

He approached them with a smile, but it soon faded to a frown when he saw that they protected the body of a young woman.

" What is this?" he asked, now a serious expression on his face.

Grouchy was the one to approach him.

" We are the dwarfs of this forest. This Is Princess Haruhi. She had been staying with us, hiding from the murderous Queen. Yesterday, we came home to find her lifeless. This is her funeral" he explained, the smallest hint of sadness in his voice.

The boy looked over to the girl, and then studied the faces of the small men surrounding her. Each looked like someone had ripped their heart out.

He bowed to them.

" I'm sorry for your loss. I am King Honey. May I. . . Approach her?" he asked, still bowed.

The four men shared a look before stepping aside and letting him kneel before her.

He moved her hair from her face and smiled.

Lowering his mouth to hers, he gentle kissed her. Just a small peck. Then he moved away

" Time to wake up princess" he said.

At first, nothing happened. But then a soft groan was heard and Haruhi opened her eyes. Looking at the young king, she smiled.

" Thank you for saving me. How can I repay you?"

He lifted her up and spun her, which looked odd seeing as he looked so small.

" HAHA! Princess Haru-chan! Marry me!" he asked, placing her on his horse.

Laughing too, she nodded happily before turning to the dwarfs.

" May my friends come with us?" she asked.

King Honey turned to them.

" Of course!" he said, lifting them up onto his horse too, despite their protests.

He then jumped onto the horse and spurred it to head back to his kingdom.

Sometime later, Queen Renge was brushing her hair, admiring herself in the mirror.

" Mirror mirror on the wall, am I not the fairest queen of them all?" she asked

" Queen, you are fair, as all can see, but the new young queen is far fairer than thee" it replied.

Renge was stunned, before ordering her carriage to take her to the neighboring kingdom. She would see this new queen for herself.

Arriving at the palace, she was announced to the court. Strutting before the nobles, she found herself facing the childlike king and his new bride. She was dumbfounded to see her previously dead stepdaughter on the throne.

Haruhi observed her with a blank expression, before turning to her new husband.

" Majesty?" she questioned.

" Queen Renge. You dare come to my court and face me after you tried twice to have my queen killed? For your crimes against not just my wife, but against your people, I sentence you to death" He stated, his voice cold.

Renge was stunned. She was woken from her dream state by a pair of strong arms dragging her away. Looking up, she saw her huntsman.

" Huntsman?" she asked. He looked at her with indifference.

Honey chuckled.

" You've met my cousin then? He was the one to inform me of your brutal treatment of your stepdaughter. " he explained.

Once the evil queen was gone, Haruhi turned to her husband.

" Now what?" she asked. Honey grabbed her hand and kissed it.

" Now? We live happily ever after" He said excitingly.

* * *

The entire host club looked at the senior. He sat, smiling and hugging his bunny.

" Don't you just love happy endings?" he asked.

" Yeah" Takashi replied.

Everyone else just sweat dropped.

" Leave it to Honey-senpai-" Hikaru started

" – too tell a cute story that ends with the bad guy dying" Kaoru finished.

Honey looked at them with a teary face

" You guys didn't like it?" he asked.

Haruhi stepped forward to calm the boy.

" I liked it a lot, Honey-senpai. It was cute" she said.

Honey laughed, then tackled her in a hug.

" Takashi, you should go next!" he said.

Tamaki jumped in at this point

"Takashi probably doesn't want to, right? I shall go again!" he said.

Haruhi smacked him on the back of the head.

" Don't make assumptions, senpai" she yelled.

Tamaki retreated to his mushroom corner, much to the amusement of the Shadow King

" Takashi, tell the one that you used to read me when we were young!" Honey begged.

Takashi looked at his cousin.

" . . . Rapunzel?"

" Yeah!" he confirmed.

" Okay"

* * *

**Yeah, i might have gone a little Disney on this one, but the Grimm's version has Snow White being tricked by the queen three times, and I don't think Haruhi would really fall for it THREE times. Takashi is up next! Also, what do you think: Should Hikaru and Kaoru's story be combined or separate? I'm leaning towards combining them. Anyway, read and review :)**


	3. Mori:Rapunzel

**_Welcome to the beginning of finals week. I don't anticipate being able to update anything within the next week or so. So here is my last HARRAH! before i barricade myself in my dorm and don't talk to anyone until all my finals are done. On another note, I had wayyy to much fun writing this. My chapters are getting a little longer each time, though i have no clue why. I think you can tell which hosts i prefer by my writing. For example, I love you tell? Anyway, enough babbling. ENJOY_**

* * *

Once, in a country far away and long ago, a poor farmer and his wife lived next to a grand garden that was owned by a witch. The wife was pregnant with their first child and had a craving for the delicious food that grew next store. The farmer treat to please his with the meager they grow their own land, but she was determined to either have the witch's food or die. Hopelessly, the farmer climbed over the great wall that separated their properties and began to fill his bag with all he saw: tomatoes, lettuce, carrots and much more. When his bag was overflowing, and he was confident that he had done the deed without being detected, he began his trip home. However, the witch saw all and stood in wait for him by the wall. When he approached, she pointed a finger at him and he froze.

" So you think that you could just steal from me and get away with it?" she accused.

The farmer knew that the only hope to get away was to bargain with the witch.

" I'm so sorry. But my pregnant wife will eat nothing but your food. She and my child will die if I do not feed her. Maybe there is something I can give you in exchange? My horse, while old, is still strong. Or perhaps some of my wife's fine knit dresses?" he asked, on his knees.

The witch looked at him thoughtfully. Finally she broke the silence.

" You do have something I want. But ill wait to collect it. Until then, you and your wife may have whatever you like from the garden."

The farmer stood in disbelief. Then, not wanting to have her revoke her offer, he quickly scrambled back home.

Months later, the wife gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was the light of her parent's life. But only a few hours after her birth, just as the new family was settling into bed, their cottage door busted open, revealing the witch.

She slowly strode up to the family, before gesturing at the newborn.

" I have come to collect my dues." She said reaching towards the girl. Her mother pulled her closer.

" No! Please, take anything else. Take me! But not my baby!" she cried. The witch just cackled and retched the baby from her grasp.

" You should have thought of this before you made the deal. Say goodbye to your little girl!" and with a gust of wind, their baby was gone.

The wife, unable to cope, died of heartbreak. The farmer just stood, shocked.

The witch put the baby, whom she named Rapunzel, in a tall tower in the center of her garden. Locked up, the witch kept her imprisoned, her only visitor the witch herself. As the years passed, Rapunzel grew from a small baby to a beautiful lady. Her eyes shined with happiness and intelligence, for she never knew her life of solitude to be anything else. Her skin, as a result of never going outside, was fair as could be. But her hair is what was special. It grew and grew and grew until her chestnut tresses were long and strong enough to be able to lift the witch up into the tower.

Now, even though Rapunzel had no reason to believe herself unhappy, she always felt a longing for something she could not describe. She once asked the witch about it, but the witch told her to stop believing in such nonsense.

" Your imagination is what probably made your parents abandon you. You are lucky that I took such a silly child in. I could have just left you to the wolves" she said.

And so Rapunzel spent her days looking out her window, wishing for the whole in her heart to be filled.

Then, one day, she heard movement in the garden below. The witch never made noise when she moved. Rapunzel looked down, squinting her eyes to see who or what was approaching.

From a large bush of lettuce, a young man tumbled out. Rapunzel gasped and ducked underneath her window. She had never seen a man before, let alone one that she found handsome and made her heart thump.

She slowly raised her head and peered downward again.

The young man was looking around. He appeared to be lost. Rapunzel examined him closer from her perch.

He had dark, short hair and was tall. He wore a blank expression and had fine riding clothes on. '_ All in all, very appealing'_ Rapunzel thought with a blush.

Suddenly, the man turn his head upwards and caught sight a the woman peering down at him. Rapunzel quickly jumped away from the window.

She moved over to her bed and just stared outside, not knowing if her really saw he. Just as she was going to move towards the window again, a rock came flying through it. It rolled to her feet, and then stopped when it hit her shoe. Picking it up, she looked at it curiously, before another rock flew passed her head.

Rapunzel lunged at the window, and glared down at the man looking up at her, a hand full of rocks.

" That one almost it me!" she yelled, not even sure if he understood. The man dropped the rest of his rocks and cupped his handed around his mouth.

" Sorry!" he replied. " May I come up?"

Rapunzel only had to think about it for a moment. Why would she pass up the chance to talk to someone new? She made a ' hold on' sign with her hands before gathering her hair and throwing it out her window.

Down below, the man looked at the long string of hair. He had no idea what to do with it. He looked back up at the woman in the tower.

" Climb it!" she yelled.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed the hair, and was began climbing into the high tower.

Landing on the ledge, he steadied himself and finally got a look around.

All he saw was a small bed, a large stack of books, a dresser and a door that he supposed lead to a washroom. He then turned his attention to the woman. His eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful woman.

The man climbed off the ledge and bowed to the lady.

" I am Prince Takashi. I got lost in the forest and saw this tower." He said.

Rapunzel looked at him.

" I am Rapunzel." She replied.

They stared awkwardly at each other, before Rapunzel broke the silence.

" I . . . wish I could help you, but I know nothing but my tower" she explained.

The prince looked shocked.

" You've . . . never been out?" he asked.

Rapunzel shook her head and sat on her bed. Takashi leaned on the wall across from her.

" Would you . . . tell me about it?" she said, looking at him.

He smiled and nodded.

By the time the prince had finished telling her about his kingdom, the land they were in and his life, the sun was setting. Catching the glare of the last bit of sun, Rapunzel looked at Takashi, who over the course of the day had moved from the wall, to sitting next to her on the bed.

" It's dark now. You should stay the night." She insisted. The prince was going to object, but his only way down was already falling asleep on the bed. He moved to lie on the floor but Rapunzel grabbed his wrist.

" Just lay in the bed with me" she said, tugging him down, which he resisted.

" Rapunzel, since you don't actually know the proper thing to do in this situation, I have to insist that I-" but he was cut off by both her hands dragging him into the bed.

" We are not in you kingdom, where you have to act properly. We are in my home, and I say you will sleep in the bed with me"

The prince, already very fond of the girl in the tower, found himself cuddled in the small bed with her and thoroughly enjoying it.

By daybreak, the young couple was happily encased in each other's arms. The song of birds chirping outside led Rapunzel to slowly open her eyes. Upon seeing the sleeping face of the prince, and the position they were in, she smiled. There was a warm feeling in her stomach and for once in her life, that empty feeling in her heart was gone. Unable to resist the urge, she leaned down to kiss his check. However, at that exact moment, the prince chose to awaken and turn his head slightly, leading to the touching of their lips. Both just laid like that, unsure what to do. Takashi, the first to snap out of it, closed his eyes and place his hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Rapunzel responded the best she could, not know hoe to express this happy feelings.

They finally separated, breathing heavy and looking at one another. Rapunzel smiled at him, while the prince moved to push her long hair out of her face. Without warning, Rapunzel snapped her head up and looked panic.

" Oh no. She will be here soon. You have to leave!" she yelled, already tossing her hair out the window for him to climb down. Takashi looked confused.

" Who? Why?" was all he could say.

Haruhi lead him towards the window.

" The witch. If she finds you here, who knows what she will do? Please, go" she pleaded.

The prince climbed onto the ledge and began to descend, but not before gently grabbing Rapunzel's face and kissing her.

" I'll be back" he promised, then quickly slide down.

Rapunzel was glowing by the time the witch appeared. She slowly walked around the room, before turning to the longhaired beauty

" And what has you so happy?" she asked

" Nothing. Its just a beautiful day" she said, looking out the window.

" Yes, I suppose it is. OR maybe it has something to do with the handsome prince I saw riding out of my garden!" yelled the witch, throwing a book at her. In the blink of an eye, the witch had grabbed Rapunzel's hair

" Let's see your beloved prince visit you without a way to get up!" and then it was gone. Rapunzel's once long locks where now lying useless on the floor. Her hair was now barely to her ears, chopped in uneven pieces.

Rapunzel fell to the floor is despair.

" Now, you can fend for yourself in the wild." She said, casting her out of the tower.

Then the witch lied in wait. It wasn't long before rocks came flying threw the window. The witch cast the hair down and listened as the prince climbed his way up.

To his surprise, the wicked witch stood in front of him

Drawing his sword, he pointed it at her.

" Where is she?" he demanded.

The witch cackled.

" I'll never tell you" she replied.

Takashi lowered his sword, but grabbed the hair from her hand.

Throwing the hair out the window, he stepped onto the ledge.

" You can rot here then"

And with that, he jumped from the window, landing with a thump.

Rapunzel wondered the forest, startling at every sound. She came upon a small shack and approached it carefully.

" Hello?" she said quietly.

She heard a shatter and saw an older man walking from the shack.

He gasped at her.

" Could . . .. It be?" he asked, reaching towards her.

When his hand touched her cheek, Rapunzel looked at him. She was getting that warm feeling again.

" My little girl. She was taken. You look . . . so much like her," he said.

Rapunzel grabbed his hand.

" The witch said my parents didn't want me." She replied, tears in her eyes.

The man collapsed into the girl and hugged her.

Prince Takashi wobbled along the forest, clenching his broken arm in one hand, and trying not to put pressure on his hurt leg.

_" Rapunzel!"_ he yelled, before falling down and passing out.

_" Rapunzel!"_

She shot up from the ground, looking around for the voice.

" Dear? What's wrong?" asked her newly found father.

" My name . . . Takashi needs me!" she said in a panic.

The man looked at her questionably.

" Rapunzel? That hag named you after food? Your mother named you Haruhi when you were born" he said.

She looked at him and smiled. Bending down, she lightly kissed his head.

" The Haruhi I will become. But first, I have to find him" And with that, she was gone.

Running through the woods, she called her beloved's name.

" Takashi!" she called.

A groan was her reply.

She looked along the ground until the unconscious prince came onto her view. She lifted his head onto her lap.

Her brushed her fingers along his lips and silently pleaded for him to wake up.

His cloudy gray eyes slowly opened. When she came into view, the prince gasp and grabbed her hand.

" I thought . . . you were dead," he said.

" I'm sorry I worried you. But it's okay now. I'm here," she said.

Helping him up, she tucked herself under his arm and led him to the shack.

When her father saw him, he dropped the broom he was cleaning with and bowed.

"Your majesty!" he yelped.

Takashi smiled and nodded to him.

" Haruhi, set the prince down on the bed. I will go get help!" her father stammered, tripping over himself to get someone.

The prince looked at her.

" Haruhi?"

She laughed, which sounded like tinkling bells to him.

" My real name. I love it," she said.

Takashi reached for her hand.

" I love you," he said.

Haruhi was stunned for a moment, before she smiled.

" I love you too"

Despite his injuries, the prince lifted her into his lap.

" Then marry me"

Her reply was to kiss him soundly on the lips.

* * *

Everyone in the room was quiet. Haruhi turned to the senior next to her.

" That was amazing, Mori-sempai." she said

Honey giggled.

" Takashi was always really great at story telling!" he said.

Tamaki was sitting quietly, tears down his face

" Oh! what a beautiful story of love and loss!" he sobbed, which made Kyoya roll his eyes.

The twins eagerly stood up.

" Me next! Me next!" they yelled, then glared at each other.

" I'll go first brother" Hikaru said, pushing his brother down.

" I think not, brother" Kaoru replied, shoving his twin back.

Before an argument could break out, Haruhi cleared her throat.

" Let Kaoru go first, Hikaru." at Hikaru's downcast face, she sighed.

" Come sit next to me while we listen" she said, patting the empty spot to her right.

He didn't need to be told twice.

Kaoru stood up and smirked.

" For my story, i shall tell: Little Two-eyed Haruhi!"

* * *

_**It's not an overly popular fairy tale, i know, but it was actually one of my favorites as a kid. I know that Rapunzel actually has her pregnant and the prince losing his eyes for awhile, but i gave him some serious bruises and some fractured bones. so, close enough. i like it this way. I'm rather proud of this one. Read. Review. Enjoy.** _


	4. Kaoru: Two-eyed Haruhi

**My god, Final's week was rough. But i survived to write another chapter. Here is Kaoru, being adorable and sweet. Enjoy. Please excuse any typos or grammar errors, no matter how many times i read my chapters before i post them, i always read them again and go " Darn it! HOW DID I MISS THAT?" **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to anything. Seriously.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived three sisters.

One eye, the oldest

Three eyes, the middle child

And Two eyes, who the sister's named Haruhi in an effort to make her feel less like part of the family.

Now, Three eyes and One eye thought they were the most beautiful women in the whole kingdom because they were special, with their single or extra eyes. They lived everyday in luxury, eating whatever they pleased, spending time grooming themselves in the mirror and buying everything they desired. But for Haruhi, life was terrible. She was forced to clean, dress and work for her sisters, all because she had two eyes.

The sisters only paid attention to Haruhi when she was doing something wrong, and especially when she tried to sneak their leftovers for herself.

" Haruhi! I'm sick of your greediness! Always trying to steal our fine food when we give you more than enough" Three eyes said.

" But, you only give me crumbs and bath water" she tried to reason. But the sisters would have none of it.

" Go take the goats grazing and don't come back until you have learned your place!" One eye said.

And so Haruhi left. She sat in the field, listening to her stomach growl. Suddenly, laughing came from no where and lead Haruhi to see a blond, funny man bouncing around her. He stopped in front of her and smiled.

" Why! What could ever cause such an expression on a cute face like yours?" he asked.

Haruhi looked at him like he was insane. When he just kept smiling and waiting for an answer, she sighed in acceptance.

" My sisters don't let me eat and I'm afraid I might die of starvation soon" she explained.

The man laughed and patted her on the head.

" Silly child! You have all the food you could want, right here!" he said, pointing at the old goat laying in front of her.

" You're not serious." She deadpanned.

He just smiled and picked up the ancient goat.

" now, all you must do is say ' _Please, may I have something to eat?_'" he told her.

Haruhi frowned at the goat in her face.

" . . . Fine. Please, may I have something to eat?" she asked.

Before she knew it, a feast was spread before her. She wanted to ask a million questions, but her hunger overtook her mind and she began to eat.

" When you are finished, just tell the goat " Now, put it all away"

And with that, the man was gone.

Haruhi ate until her stomach could handle no more, then she kindly asked the goat to put the meal away. In the blink of an eye, it was gone.

When Haruhi returned home, she was in a much better mood, which made her sisters suspicious, but she was quiet so they couldn't complain.

As the days went on, Three eyes and One eye noticed the Haruhi didn't try to take any crumbs, but seemed to be glowing in health anyway. The decided to find out why.

The next day, as Haruhi left for her usual trip to the grazing lands, One eye caught her.

" I'm coming with you. It will be a good time for sisterly bonding" she said with a greasy smile

One eye watched her sister carefully, never looking away, while Haruhi sat, unsure what to do.

However, she soon heard the mysterious man's voice in her ear.

" Sing to her this lullaby:

_**Sleep eye,**_

_**Sleep eye**_

_**And wake when it is time to go"**_

And so Haruhi sang (Loudly and off key but it wasn't really the performer as much as the words that mattered)

As the words left her mouth, her sister's single eye closed shut and she fell over, dead asleep.

Then, Haruhi proceeded to ask her goat for food and ate to her heart's desire. When it was time to go, she gently shook her sister awake. When One eye looked around, she saw nothing amiss, but the smile on Haruhi's face.

Back at the home, Haruhi went to do her chores and the sisters talked in hushed voices .

" What do you mean nothing happened?" Three eyes asked.

One eye shrugged.

"I watched her every second, except when I dozed for a moment, and nothing unusual happened"

Her sister's three eyes narrowed at her.

" You slept? Idiot! I guess I will have to get the job done myself" she said, glaring at Haruhi.

When Haruhi left for the field. Three eyes caught up quickly, but didn't bother to say anything. She followed her like a shadow. Haruhi smiled and quietly sung her lullaby, but only one of three's eyes closed. However, she pretended to be asleep and slightly opened her eyes to watch her sister.

Once Haruhi thought it was safe, she began her routine of asking the goat for a meal. Three eyes barely contained a gasp at the show in front of her.

Once she was full, Haruhi made sure nothing was out of place and woke her sister to go home. Little did she know that the damage was already gone.

The next morning, When Haruhi went to gather the herd, she found her sisters sitting before a fire and picking their teeth.

" What. . . . what is going on?" she asked, shaking at the sight of the bones before her.

" Oh, we were hungry, so we thought we would have some goat." Said Three eyes with an evil smile.

Haruhi let out a cry of despair at the realization of what happened set in.

" Why, Haruhi! You look almost green! What ever could be bother you?" One eye asked, positively giddy with happiness.

Haruhi said nothing, just covered her mouth and ran from the hut. She sat behind the hut and cried, sad not only at the loss of a food source, but the loss of a dear animal she had grown to love.

A hand patted her on her head, looking up with tear stained eyes, the bleary vision of the magic man stood in front of her.

" Stupid girl. You let your sister trick you and now look. You're short a meal and a friend. But not all is lost, for I see you to be a kind hearted girl. So here is what you do. . . " the man bent down to a whisper.

" Take the bones of your goat and bury them in the front yard. There, something will grow that will lead you to a better life" and once again he was gone.

Haruhi waited until night, after her cruel sisters had worn themselves out with their teasing and laughing. She carefully picked up the bones, which were picked clean by her gluttonous siblings. The poor girl carried them to the yard and buried them deeply in the ground. Haruhi patted the last of the dirt, then passed out from exhaustion next to the dirt pile.

The next morning, Haruhi woke to a gasp. She spring up from the ground, seeing her sisters staring at wonder past her. The girl turned, and her eyes widened.

Before the girls, stood a grand tree. But it's sheer size wasn't the most amazing part.

Hanging from the trees branched were leaves that seemed to be made of pure silver. Higher up, there was fruit of gold.

" We are rich! We can become ladies of the court!" One eye screamed, hugging her sister.

" Oh! The parties! The lords that will fawn over us! " Three eyes almost fainted.

They both looked at Haruhi, who was still still awe struck in front of them

" Of course, Haruhi will wait on us" said one eye, frowning.

" oh, don't be silly sister. Haruhi isn't fit for court, with her boring two eyes. She will stay here, in the hut like the poor beggar girl she is" Three eyes replied with a sneer.

Before Haruhi could reply, they heard the sound of approaching horse steps. They quickly shoved Haruhi into the house and stood outside, fixing their hair and dresses.

A large horse was seen over the hills, his rider a knight, bearing the royal crest.

He paused in front of the tree, looking up at the magnificent fruit.

" Who does this tree belong to?" he asked.

" Us!" They shouted, smiling flirty at him.

" I will give a person anything they want if they fetch me one of those fruit" he proclaimed.

One eye was the first to run to the tree. But the moment she reached for the branch that held the biggest, most beautiful fruit, the branch pulled away, as if moving by puppet strings. She looked at the man nervously, before trying to climb the tree, but it cut up her hands and feet before she even got very far.

She fell to the ground in pain. Three eyes stepped over her and smiled at the man.

" Silly,_ stupid_ sister. You cannot approach the tree like a heathen. You must be a lady, " she batted all three eyes at the man ( Who shivered in response) " to get the sweetest fruit.

This time, the tree let her fingertips brush the fruits smooth surface, almost teasingly, before it jerked out of her reach. Three eyes growled, and jumped, but it was as if she was a cat and the tree, a playful owner, allowing her to get close to her prize, before ripping it away.

The man sighed, embarrassed at the desperate display in front of her. He allowed his eyes to roam, landing on the hut and the pair of beautiful brown eyes peering out from the window.

He walked to her, and when she noticed him, she ducked down.

" Hello"

Haruhi looked up, and saw a helmet cover head leaning into the window and over her.

" . . . Hello" she replied.

" Why are you hiding?" he asked gently.

She was unsure if she should talk to the stranger, for it could lead to a harsh punishment later. But she heard her sisters still struggling to reach the fruit and decided it was safe.

" My sisters don't like people seeing me. Apparently, I'm ugly" she stated bluntly.

The man scoffed.

" Why would they think that" he asked.

Haruhi tapped the side of her face by her eyes

" Two eyes. I'm told that they are a odd feature to have. And when you grow up with sisters like mine, it's tough to believe otherwise." She explained.

The man chuckled and then went to remove his helmet.

Haruhi gasped

The man, with his striking red hair and chiseled features, smiled down at her.

But what she loved most about him was his _two_ golden eyes. She reached forward and touched his face, to make sure it wasn't some magic illusion. He leaned forward into her hand, enjoying the warmth.

" What is your name?" he whispered.

" Haruhi"

The man grabbed her hand and lifted her up and out of the window.

"Well, Haruhi. Is there any chance you could get me a fruit?" he asked with a smile

She smiled back and walked to the tree.

The sisters had glared at her.

" Her? Shes useless, don't bother" said Three eyes.

The two eyed coupled ignored them as Haruhi approached the tree.

Everyone held their breath as she reached up.

A sigh could be heard, like the tree was relived that she was there and the branched lowered, offering her every piece of fruit it bared.

Haruhi carefully plucked a small fruit and turned to place in the man's outstretched hand.

He grabbed her other hand and pulled her close.

" So, Haruhi, what is it that you want?" he asked.

Haruhi rapped her hand around his neck.

" Your name, perhaps?" she said, brushing her hand along his cheek.

He laughed heartily, then let go of her to bow.

" Prince Kaoru, At your service"

One eye and Three Eyes gasped, but Haruhi disregarded them.

When he grasped her again, he gave her a questioning look.

" But surely my name is not worth the gift you have given me. Isn't there anything else I can give you?" he questioned.

Haruhi thought for a moment.

" Can you take me away from here?" she asked.

" I can do better then that" He replied

" If you marry me, you shall come live me in my castle and be my queen" he turned to the sister, who were looking on with disbelief.

" Queen of the two eyed people. Yet, " and he turned to her, a sad look on his face.

" What?" Haruhi asked.

" You're sisters could not come with us. I'm afraid they will scare the children of my kingdom" he said seriously.

Haruhi looked at him.

" So if I go with you, we will be married, I will live with people that I will fit in with, and I will never have to endure my sisters' cruelty again? Your highness, I have never heard more beautiful words" she said, then kissed him, which he happily returned. They rode off, the sister's wails of despair in the distance, for the minute Haruhi was out of sight, the tree withered and died and they were left alone.

* * *

" The End" Kaoru said with a bow, to which everyone clapped.

" Kaoru, I really liked that one" Haruhi said with a smile. Tamaki let out a shout.

" Did you like it better than Daddy's?" he said.

The quiet was his only reply. As Kaoru took a seat next to his twin, Hikaru turned to Haruhi.

" Mine turn now, right?" he asked impatiently.

Hunny jumped up and down

" Yeah! Another story!"

Hikaru stood up and everyone was quiet.

" My tale is a true classic." He bent down and cupped Haruhi's face.

" Sleeping Beauty"

* * *

_**I almost was feeling like adding a Christmas theme, but ehhhh. So Hikaru is next, then Kyoya and they both will take some time because they are my favorite characters. Not sure if they will be done by Christmas, and also, i'm working on borrowed wifi ( My family lost the wifi password and we are having technical difficulties) So read, review and have happy holidays.** _


	5. Hikaru: Sleeping Haruhi

_**HEY! Merry Christmas. This is coming out far sooner than i expected because I'd rather sit in a room, in the dark, alone and typing on my computer than watch A Christmas Carol one more time. I'm no Scrooge, but come on. I've seen it like, 12 times this year alone. Away, here you go, the Hikaru chapter. I did it a little different than the others. Its more " Story telling' than " Story" and this is how i like my fairy tales. Enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the small bits of plot that i made up in my head. **_

* * *

In a kingdom far far away, there lived a King and his queen. They were much beloved by their people, and loved them in return. However, the rulers were sad, for they had no child. They wished and wished for a baby. Then one day, their wish was granted and the queen gave birth to a stunning baby girl, named Haruhi.

The king and Queen rejoiced and declared a celebration to be throw in the new princess' honor. They invited the four magic fairies to the feast. Upon meeting the child, they declared their wish to bestow upon her a gift from each of them.

The first fairy approach, a golden hair man with bright blond eyes

" To our new princess, i give the gift of beauty! she will grow to be the fairest princess this land has ever beheld!"he said, patting the baby on the head.

The second fairy, tall and silent, gently stroked the babe's cheek.

" I give her the gift of kindness. No evil will ever touch her heart, and she will always be as loved as she is now."

The next fair, a red head with golden eyes and a kind smile on his face, said,

" I give her the gift of modesty. She will never grow vain of herself and her many virtues"

Just as the last fairy, a small boy with large eyes and large grin, was going to give his gift, a rumble shook the castle. The grand doors burst open and revealed a figure clothed in darkness. The whole hall went silent as the man approached the princess' crib.

The fairies stood in front and guarded it.

" You were not invited" said the dark haired fairy.

The dark figure just laughed, a gleam coming from the glasses he wore.

" I'm aware that i received no invitation. But that doesn't mean i can not give our new royal her gift." he said.

Before anyone could stop him, he pointed at the sleeping baby and laughed.

" My gift is that of eternal rest For when she turns 16, she shall prick her finger upon a sewing needle and die!" he proclaimed, then in a rush od wind flew threw the hall, blowing out every candle and pitching the room into darkness. When the fairies re-lit the candles, the figure was gone.

The Queen let out a large sob, clutching her crying child close to her heart, while the King shouted out in rag.

A clapping was heard, which silence the room. It was the last fairy.

" Do not despair, for i still have my gift to give!" he shouted. slowly, he stretched his arms, reaching for the baby. The Queen gently and reluctantly handed her to him. The fairy pulled her close and cooed the girl back to sleep.

" Then you can reverse this terrible curse?" the king asked hopefully.

The fairy looked up with sad eyes.

" I'm afraid not. My magic is not powerful enough, but i can change her fate." he stated, He rocked the baby back anf forth for a moment, before saying;

" My gift is that of sleep. When she pricks her finger, it is not death that will find her, but 100 years of sleep. Then she shall be awoken by the kiss of a King's son"

The fairy then handed the baby back to her mother, and bowed to the nobles, before he and his fellow fairies disappeared.

After that day, the king declared sewing illegal and promised death to all those who would defy him. The fairies watched from afar, knowing that these rules were useless, for one can not dodge their own fate.

And so the years passed. Winters, Springs, Summers and Falls. The beautiful baby grew into a gorgeous princess, well loved by all her people. The fairies gifts served her well, turning her into a figure of humility and grace. She lived in a sheltered environment, never straying to far from her parents, for they lived in fear of the evil fairy's curse.

However, no one can change destiny.

On the princess' 16 birthday,she found herself oddly alone. she roamed the castle and came upon a door that she had never seen before.

Something, an unseen force, willed her to up the door. When she did, she found an old women, sitting in front of a fire and pulling thread threw clothe with a silver object Haruhi had never seen before.

" Hello young princess. Have you come to visit me?" she asked, smiling kindly at her.

" I'm not sure. You see, it's my birthday, but i seem to be fated to spend it alone until i came across you. What is that you have in your hand?" she asked, kneeling before the woman and looking at the object with great curiously.

" Why, this? It's a sewing needle. Have you never seen one before?" the woman asked gently.

Haruhi shook her head

The old woman's placed her hand with the needle out, offering it to the princess.

As Haruhi reached for it, the woman's face turn slightly sinister, scaring Haruhi.

" Careful dear. Its sharp." she said with a smirk.

Haruhi had a feeling that all was not right, but the strong desire to touch the needle overpowered her. She touched the cool metal, only to fell a sharp pain in her finger. Haruhi yanked her hand away, holding her finger. It was specked with a single drop of red. But that was enough.

The princess collapsed onto the cold stone floor.

The old woman, now appearing as the dark figure, laughed.

" Rest well, my little sleeping beauty." was all he said, before vanishing.

Meanwhile, the whole castle was in an uproar, for the princess had been missing since that morning. The King summoned the fairies, desperate to find his daughter.

Sadly, they knew what had happened and lead the king and queen to the empty room, where their sleeping child laid.

See the despair of the whole kingdom at this lost, the fairies decided to put the kingdom under a spell, sleeping along with their princess until she awoke

Then, to protect the slumbering kingdom, they let grand trees, large bushes and thorn vines grown along the outside, along the castle and all it surround to disappear into the forest.

100 years passed. The world, at first, wondered what became of the once grand kingdom, but soon it moved on, as all things must do.

Soon, it came time for the curse to be lifted.

The prince of a nearby kingdom was hunting in the enchanted forest ( as it became known) one day.

Becoming separated from his hunting party, he found himself lost.

Suddenly, a path once blocked with bushes, became open to him.

He walked along the abandoned path, before eventually coming across the still preserved gates of the lost kingdom. Stepping threw the castle walls, he found the inhabitant of the kingdom, untouched by time, still peacefully sleeping. A light shined from above him,and as he looked up, he saw the window from the highest tower was radiating light.

Unable to stop himself, he sprinted to the tower, quickly climbing the stairs. When he reached the top, the door was covered in sharp thorns, the needles that once harmed now protecting. But as the prince reached for the handle, the thorns made way for him.

He quietly entered the room to find the sleeping princess, carefully placed on her bed. Surrounding her were the reddest roses ever seen, the same color as the blood that sealed her fate.

The Prince slowly approached, in awe of the beauty that laid before him. he slowly ran a finger down her untouched cheek, only to see her face twitch.

" Hello? My lady?" he asked, slightly shaking her, to no avail.

He sat on the bed, looking at her, before he was able to resist no longer and leaned down to kiss her.

As soon as their lips touched, the princess' eyes slowly opened. She arose, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Upon seeing the man sitting next to her, she jumped in surprise.

" Who are you?" she asked.

He rubbed his head nervously.

" I am Prince Hikaru. And you?"

She was silent, taking the sight of him in. His red hair reminded her of sunrise, while his amber eyes locked on to her's firmly, daring her to look away.

" I am Princess Haruhi" she replied, then looked around.

" What is going on?" she asked.

" I was hoping you could tell me. I found this kingdom hidden in the trees, and when i kissed you, you woke up" he stated.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

" Do you make it a habit of kissing sleeping princesses?" she snapped.

Hikaru laughed and grabbed her hand, landing a kiss in her palm.

" Only ones as beautiful as yourself." he said, making her blush. he smiled mischievously at this.

Pulling her into him, he laughed at her bewildered expression.

" In fact, i would like to make kissing you a habit that i will enjoy everyday" he said.

Before she could reply, a shout was heard outside.

The whole kingdom was awake again and happy to be so.

Haruhi ran out of her tower, Hikaru right on her heels, seeing as their hands were still clasped tight.

The arrived in the throne room, to see the happy faces of her parents.

After a happy family reunion and an explanation of what happened, the king asked Hikaru to step forward.

" You have given this kingdom and us our princess back. How can we ever repay you?" the King questioned.

Prince Hikaru looked at Haruhi, who smiled at him in return.

" Your majesty, all i ask is permission to marry your daughter, for I find myself in love with her" he stated.

This shocked the king, who turned to his only child.

" Haruhi, do you feel the same?" he questioned.

Haruhi pretended to ponder for a moment, which made Hikaru very nervous.

Finally, she smiled.

" I do."

The king then took her hand and lead her to her new love.

" Then i have no choice but to grant your request. May you live another 100 years and stay in love much longer than that!" he said, as the whole kingdom rejoiced and the young lovers kissed.

* * *

" And they lived happily ever after" Hikaru said.

Kaoru was the first to clap.

" Well told, Hikaru" Haruhi said as the red head returned to his seat next to her.

Kyoya, who had been silently quietly for almost the whole story telling experience, got up and approached Hikaru.

" Correct me if i am wrong, which i never am, but did you make me the villain of this story?" he asked calmly.

" Kyoya-sempai, I don't think. ." Haruhi stated, but Hikaru cut her off.

" No he is right. I need a bad guy, and you pretty much fit the roll, Sempai" he said with a smirk.

" He is right, Kyoya, you tend to be pretty non-princely" Tamaki chimed in, which earned him a glare. Kyoya turned to Haruhi.

" Is this true, Haruhi? Am i no prince?"

Haruhi hesitated to answer.

" Well, I mean, you are pretty anti-social and, i say this at the risk of you increasing my debt, you don't really seem the type to sweep a girl off her feet" she said slowly.

Kyoya straighten his tie, and looked at the other hosts.

" I suppose i shall have to prove you all wrong then. I'll tell a story" he said.

" Yay! Kyoya is telling a story! Which one?" Hunny asked.

Kyoya smirked.

" The best one, of course. I'll tell Cinderella"

* * *

_**I am aware that Cinderella is not the ' best' and that it's subjective to the person you are asking. But from a general stand point, it seems to be the most well known and favorite among people. So Kyoya will be the last one. And, i'll be honest. Since Haruhi and Kyoya are my favorite couple, the ending of this story might slate towards the pairing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review ;D**_


	6. Kyoya: Cinderella

_**Hey. **_

_**I actually meant to have the last chapter up like, two weeks ago. But then school started again and I got buried in a pile of homework and the rescue team just finish digging my escape hole to free me. So, yeah. Last chapter, huh? This was a fun project and i genuinely enjoyed writing it and coming up with fun ways to redo the fairy tales. This chapter . . . . got out of hand. Most of my chapters took about 3-4 pages up in word processor. This one took 11. 11, guys. I think my love of this fairy tale, plus my love of this paring took over. I ended it in a way that made me happy, so yay! There are no singing/talking mice in my version. Actually, no mice. I don't like mice. So read. Enjoy. Review.!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**_

* * *

Once upon a time, in a beautiful kingdom, there was a lord and lady, who lived in a large mansion. The couple was very much in love and when the lady discovered that they were to have a child, their happiness grew to a point where they thought themselves the luckiest people in the kingdom. When it came time to have their child, the lady delivered a baby girl. All the servants agreed that she was a perfect child; never putting up a fuss for her parents and very even tempered. As the year passed, the baby girl grew into a very pretty child.

One day, however, the lady grew ill and when the best doctors were called, they all delivered the news that she didn't have much time left on earth. The lady called her daughter to her side.

" Haruhi, my darling" she said weakly, wiping her child's tear stained face.

" When I am gone, you must not linger on sadness. Remember, whatever hardships life throw as you, there is something better waiting for you. Endure, my love, for you may have a pretty face, but inner strength is what will give you your happily ever after" she said, quoting a line from Haruhi's fairy tale books.

Haruhi sobbed and clutched her mother.

" I promise, mama. I'll be strong, just like you," she whispered.

Within a few days, her mother was gone. But as she had been told, she didn't linger on morning and helped her father through the tragedy.

* * *

Time passed, and even though the lord loved his child more than anything, he felt that she needed a mother figure to guild her into womanhood. Searching far and wide for his new bride, he eventually came to marry a wealthy widow, who already had two daughters and seems to be a good influence.

When Haruhi met her new stepmother, she wasn't happy. But she was polite and tried to like her new family, for her father's sake. But when he was not there, he didn't see the angry looks and hurtful things they said about her. Haruhi kept on being nice, though, in hopes of making peace in the family.

When Haruhi was just 15, her father passed, leaving her alone with her wicked step family. The once beautiful manor grew cold and empty. The servants, who had been there far before Haruhi was born and had been there as she grew up, were dismissed.

When Haruhi heard the news, she rusted to her stepmothers' room.

" Step-mother! Why have the servant been let go? Who will take care of our home now?" she asked in distress.

Her stepmother turned to Haruhi and gave a cruel smirk.

" Why, you will Haruhi. From now on, you will address me as ' My Lady' and will be the housekeeper, cook, maid and whatever else we require of you."

Haruhi took a step back in shock, making her stepmother raise an eyebrow. Her stepsisters came in from behind her, pushing her down as they walked past and sat at their mother's side.

" Surely, this comes as no surprise. You knew from the beginning that we despised you, the perfect little lady of the manor."

Her stepsister, Renge, with her perfect blonde curls and cruel blue eyes, laughed.

" Everyone loves little Haruhi. Why should you be better liked than us? We are ladies now, and you?"

" Just a simple, plain servant" finished her stepmother. Her second sister, Ayanokoji , sat silently, watching the exchange, playing absent-mindedly with her flaming red hair.

Stepmother stood and threw a battered dress at Haruhi.

" Now off with you. Being the kind soul that I am, I will give you the rest of the day to move into the basement. You may not take any fine dresses, jewels or anything else that suggests you are more than just a maid. All of those possessions now belong to my daughters, the rightful ladies of the house"

The two girls shrieked in happiness, and ran to Haruhi's room to fight over who gets what.

Haruhi clutched the dress in her hand, and walked from the room.

Three years flew by.

The ladies of the manor did all that they could to make Haruhi miserable, treating her harshly and making her do everything for them. But Haruhi's demeanor stayed the same

She would hum as she cooked, danced as she cleaned, and when her step- family was out of the house, spending her dowry on fancy clothes and jewels, she read books, enjoying the feeling she got as she learned. In her books, she felt that anything was possible. That a quick wit and educated mind were all you needed to survive in this world. Her sisters, however, did not share this opinion, for all they talked about was marriage to rich and powerful men.

One day, Haruhi was out in the front of the manor, tending to the gardens when she heard an approaching horse. Walking to the front gate, she bowed politely to the well-dressed man that dismounted. Silently, he handed her a small envelope.

She looked at it, but did not see whom it was addressed to.

" For the women of the household" he explained, before quickly remounting his steed and riding off.

Haruhi took her time walking to the sitting room where her stepmother was teaching dance lesson to her sisters. She didn't enjoy listening to them squabble about who stepped on who's feet or who was an oaf of a dancer.

Knocking on the door, she heard a loud " What?!" come from inside, obviously her sister Hilda, who was more brash and rude. Ayanokoji was more of a sneaky, backhanded kind of mean.

Haruhi took a deep breath, and entered the room with a smile. She bowed quickly.

" My ladies. A message for you." She said, holding out the envelope and waiting for someone to grab it.

Her stepmother snatched it from her hand so quickly, the paper cut her finger and Haruhi had to hold it close to her body as to not get any blood on the carpet, or else there would be hell to pay.

As step-mother read it, she grew an eerie smile and laughed

" Wonderful! This is absolutely perfect!" she exclaimed happily.

Renge and Ayanokoji rushed over

" What mother? What does it say?" Ayanokoji asked, reaching for the letter, only to get her hand smacked away.

" It says, my dears, that the prince has returned from his studies abroad and the King has decided it is time for him to marry!"

At this, both girls squealed happy, before being shushed.

" There is a ball being held tomorrow, in which the prince will choose his bride from any noble lady who in attendance! This is it!"

The stepmother paced the room.

" One of you will marry the prince, we will move to the palace and finally be treated like the royalty I always knew us to be!" she said.

Renge and Ayanokoji jumped around, planning their attire for tomorrow evening, but the excitement was interrupted by a soft voice.

" I've never been to a ball before" Haruhi pondered, having only read about them in her fairy tale books.

Her step family all stopped and stared at her.

" Yes, and you never will" Renge said with a sneer.

Ayanokoji smiled cruelly

" You are not invited. You're just a plain, ugly maid. Could you imagine, dear sister? Haruhi at a ball? She would be laughed out of the kingdom!" Ayanokoji said

Haruhi showed no emotion, but inside was upset.

" But, I am a lady of this household, by birth. Even if I don't look it," she pointed out.

Stepmother approached her and grabbed her face in a painful lock. She examined her stepdaughter carefully.

Haruhi seemed to thrive in the harsh circumstances of her life, for under the dirt and soot, she was still very beautiful, with her long chestnut locks and large hazel eyes. Many times, did she see the village boy swoon over her.

" Haruhi is right. She is a lady too," Stepmother said, shocking her daughters.

" But mother! I-"

Renge was cut off by her mother's cold stare.

" However, not only does she not have anything to wear, she is ill breed and uneducated." She said. She released Haruhi from her grip and walked towards the door, motioning for her daughters to follow her.

" Haruhi, you are truly unfit for high class society. Bringing you would be an embarrass upon the family name. And we don't want that, do we?" and with that, the door was slammed in Haruhi's face.

Haruhi walked back down to her cellar room and began her chores again, silent as the grave as she did.

The next day, the house was in chaos and Haruhi did not stop moving until the sun began to set. All day, she was running around, helping her sisters in and out of their dresses (for the could not decided what to wear, even after 9 hours, 34 dresses, 23 pairs of shoes and 56 sighs from Haruhi) After they had finally settled, Haruhi then had to begin of their hair. By the time the carriage had arrived, Haruhi's whole body ached. Her sisters walked down the stairs, and paused at the bottom for a final inspection by their mother.

Renge wore a large, jade colored dress the ruffled down to the floor. Her sunlight colored hair was set in an elaborate bun that took up ever pin in the house to do. She wore large emeralds on everything: Necklace, bracelet, and earrings.

Ayanokoji 's dress was similar to Renge's but the neckline was lower cut and a bright pink. Her red hair was in curls down her back and Haruhi decided that if she never curled another head in her life, it would be too soon. Ayanokoji chose diamonds for her jewels and she seemed to be covered in glitter, for she sparkled at eerie step she took.

Stepmother looked on in approval before turning to her exhausted stepdaughter

" What do you think, Haruhi? Aren't my daughter's the most beautiful girls in the kingdom?" she asked

Haruhi stared at her stepmother before turning to her sisters.

" I think they are lovely and any man who dances with them will be the luckiest in all the kingdom." She said, for even though they treated her badly and had wronged her, Haruhi did not have any malice in her heart to say any cruel words about her family. It's not the way her parents raised her.

Her sisters looked at her in disbelief. Ayanokoji then rolled her eyes, not caring for Haruhi's opinion, even if it was favorable. Renge, however, just scoffed.

" Well, No one likes a sweet-talker, Haruhi. " she said.

With that, her family turned to leave, but Haruhi coughed to get their attention.

They turned towards her.

" I thought, since I spent so much time helping to prepare for the ball, I could go. Look!" and she shrugged of her maid gown to reveal a simple dress, one that Ayanokoji had thrown out because she didn't like it's white color.

" I washed my face too, and I thought, maybe I could just stand in the back? I won't say anything, but I really wish to see the ball" she explained.

All was quiet before her family burst into laughter.

" Oh, silly, stupid Haruhi! What a laugh! Now we shall arrive in the best of spirits!" Renge yelled.

Stepmother just corrected herself from her un-ladylike burst and began walking toward the carriage.

" Haruhi, you seem to be too dull to understand, so I will just say it: No one wants you, not at the ball, not anywhere else. Now, don't forget to do your chores before you crawl back into the cellar, where you belong.

And then they were gone.

In the three years that Haruhi slaved away, she had never cried. Not when she was casted into the basement. Not when everything she loved was taken. Not even when she was left without family or friends, because she always heeded her mother's advice and looked forward to a better day.

But today, Haruhi went back to her cellar, crawled onto her straw bed and cried for the first time since her father had died, feeling like a foolish child for ever believing that she could get something she wanted.

" Mother, you were wrong. There is no silver lining. There is only darkness ahead." She sobbed to herself.

Suddenly, she felt a hand stroking her hair.

" My poor little girl. It is alright. Calm down now, and all will be well again."

Haruhi jumped back, looking at the figure that now stood in her small room.

It was a beautiful lady, with cascading blond hair, kind brown eyes and a friendly smile on her face. She seemed to light up Haruhi's dark room with her presence.

" Who are you?" Haruhi asked, confused.

The woman laughed and opened her arms.

" I am your fairy godmother. I am here to help you!" she explained.

Haruhi frowned at the woman.

" Help me? Why now? Why not sometime in the pass three years?"

The woman patted her on the head.

" Because you didn't need me. You're a strong girl who has persevered through these troubling times. But this is the first time you have lost sight, and I am here to help you find it. So, let us begin, or else you, my dear, will be late for the ball!" she exclaimed happily.

Haruhi stood in silence as the woman fretted over her.

" You need a look that is fit for a princess!" and with a clap of her hands, Haruhi's white dress was turned into a shimmering silver ball gown. Small crystal flowers were woven into her hair, which was braided down her back. On her neck, hung a crystal choker necklace.

Haruhi gasping in wonder as she saw her refection in her washing bowl. She turned to thank the woman, but saw no one.

" Come outside darling!" she heard from outside the cellar doors.

Haruhi raced to the front yard; where the woman stood in from of a grand white carriage, lead by silver horses. Haruhi's breath was stolen away from her.

" How?" was all she could say.

" Oh, a little fairy dust, a few magic words and a pumpkin" the woman said, looking at the pumpkin patch in the garden.

Haruhi began to climb into the carriage, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

" Let us not forget shoes, darling, for dancing in tough on the feet" and within the blink of an eye, Haruhi discovered beautiful glass slippers on her feet. Haruhi smiled and hugged her fairy godmother.

Just as the carriage was ready to leave, the magical woman stopped it.

" Magic is a wonderful thing, but it will not last forever. At the twelfth chime of the clock, all of this will no longer be. You must be home before that, understand?' she said, with a serious face. Haruhi nodded, which brought a smile to the woman's face.

" Then to the ball for you!" and with that, they were off.

When her carriage pulled up to the grand entrance, all Haruhi could think was '_ they are going to know I don't belong here.'_

But as the door was opened and she was helped out of the carriage, she stopped all her worrying in favor of being blow away by her surroundings.

She walked in a daze past the great hall and into the grand ballroom, before stopping and standing by a wall.

Haruhi watched the couples spin and listened to the beautiful music, taking in all that was around her. It was 10, so Haruhi figured she had an hour before she should go home. Looking around, she walked towards the food table, hoping to catch a glimpse of the prince whose presence was responsible for the whole affair. And maybe a bit of the tuna that smelled so good.

As she began to eat, she noticed that no other women were partaking in the delicious meal and wondered if she was doing something wrong. Slowly, she backed away from the table, only to bump into a hard chest.

" Excuse Me," she said, turning to see a indifferent looking gentleman staring down at her. His piercing gray eyes bore into hers from beneath his glasses and seemed to be studying her, before giving a smile.

" It is alright miss. It's my fault for interrupting your meal," he said, looking at her hand full of tuna rolls.

She noticed that everyone was staring and whispering at them, and assumed she was defiantly doing something wrong. She looked at the man.

" Um, do you have any idea why I am the only female eating? Have I broken a rule?" she whispered.

He just laughed.

" The other women are so tightly strapped into their corsets, if they were to eat, they would burst forth. Why do you think you've done something wrong?"

She moved nervously.

" Everyone is staring at me."

At this, he looked shocked, then pleased.

" It's because you don't see a beauty like you everyday."

Haruhi blushed. She curtsied to the man and made a move to pass him before she could be any more embarrassed, but the man grabbed her hand.

" Will you not dance with me?" he asked, and before she could answer, he was already leading her into a waltz.

Haruhi was so busy trying not to mess up, that she didn't notice the man staring at her.

" You know, you will dance more smoothly if you relax." He stated.

She looked up and glared at him

" How can I relax when everyone is staring? I hate being watched." She replied in a biting tone.

This caused the man to smile.

" You are not from around here. " he stated, gliding them across the dance floor.

" Is that a question?" she replied.

He shook his head

" Just stating an observation. I'm right, aren't I?" he asked smugly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at him.

" Do you enjoy being right?" she asked in return.

They were now dancing towards the edge of the room, but Haruhi was too annoyed to notice.

" I do, which is good, because I usually am" he said, smirking. For some reason, that smirk mad Haruhi's stomach flip.

" Well, then you won't enjoy this: I was born and raised in this kingdom. My father was a lord of the outer territories." She replied.

The man frowned.

" Then why have we never met? I know every lord and their children. I don't know you." He said in a confident voice.

Haruhi's face suddenly went from a smile to a sad frown.

" My father died a while back. You . . . . Would not know me." She said, sadly.

Her grip on his hand loosened and she seemed to be pulling away, but he grasped her more tightly.

" I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad" he said in a comforting voice.

Haruhi was about to reply, but was bumped and knocked over from behind.

" Oh! Excuse me! I didn't mean to knock you down!" exclaimed a loud voice that Haruhi instantly recognized. Renge.

Haruhi kept her head down as the man helped her up.

" That looked like a serious fall. Best go sit down, miss. I will finish your dance for you" her stepsister said.

Renge reached for the man, who moved away from her and guided Haruhi to a doorway.

" Madam, you are either intoxicated or dumb to think I would leave my lovely partner for the likes of a catty woman. Be off with you." He said, dismissing her. Renge let off a upset ' hmmph' before stalking away.

The man led Haruhi through the door way and into the gardens.

" Are you alright, my lady?" he asked, lifting her face.

" I am fine. She doesn't appear like me very much" she replied.

The man laughed.

" Most of the women in that room don't like you very much right now, I would guess" he said, resuming the dancing position they held.

" Why? Oh, is it because I was eating?" she asked, swaying with the man.

He looked at her for a long time, studying her face.

" You really don't know?" he asked.

Haruhi looked confused.

" I don't know what?"

The man shook his head and took her hand, leading them through the garden.

" Nothing. So, miss, tell me about yourself."

Just as Haruhi was going to say her name, she heard the clock tower begin to chime.

Looking up, she saw that both arms were on the 12.

" Oh! No no no no!" she gasped, letting go of the man's hand and moving toward the front gates.

" What! What is wrong?" the man asked, distressed at her leaving him.

" I have to go. I have . . . not seen the prince!" she yelled as she ran.

" Wait! But I'm the prince!" he yelled back, but she was gone and couldn't hear. As he chased after here, he saw no trace of her, until a glimmer flashed before his eyes. Lying on the ground was her glass shoe. He picked it up carefully and clutched it.

Haruhi raced to her carriage and begged it to go fast. The horses ran at a supernatural speed, but it wasn't enough. At the last bell, everything disappeared. Everything but her one glass slipper. Holding it close to her body, she began her walk back to the manor, daydreaming about the handsome man that made her stomach tingle.

The next morning, as she served breakfast to her family, all she could hear about was the ball.

" The prince only had eyes for me!" Renge bragged, at which point Ayanokoji rolled her eyes.

" You mean that one time he looked at you and told you to leave while he picked up the lady you pushed?" she asked.

Renge frowned.

" That tramp? Ha! She was just something to hold my spot. Didn't you hear? She got bored of him and left him at midnight! Then he spent the whole night with me"

Haruhi almost dropped the plates when she heard that. That sounded like a familiar story.

" The prince?" she said to herself. Then she turned red at how rude she was.

" So that's what I didn't know. " she mumbled to herself.

Stepmother motioned for everyone to be quiet.

" Hush Renge. No one wants to hear your tales. We all know it was the stranger the prince wants. The royal guards have been out since last night trying to find her. They say that she left behind her shoe and the prince will marry the girl it belongs to," she said.

Renge and Ayanokoji gasped.

Haruhi did drop the plates this time.

" W-what? The prince is going to marry the girl?" Haruhi stuttered out.

Stepmother looked at her suspiciously.

" Yes, but it is no concern to you." She then turned to her daughters.

" The guards will be here any minute. So I suggest you go and make yourself presentable."

Like magic, the bells chimes, announcing a visitor. As Haruhi moved to go get the door, Stepmother stopped her.

" Haruhi, go down to your cellar. You are not proper company for the royal guard." She ordered.

Haruhi bowed to her stepmother and went to the cellar, but then slipped up the old servant entrance and watched the seen from the dining room.

Her stepmother opened the door, only to looked shocked and to stand back and curtsied.

" Oh! I had no idea that you would be here! I was told it would just be the royal guards. Our house is not in any condition for you!" she said.

Through the door, Haruhi watched the man from last enter, with two large men on either side of him. She blushed, as the reality that the prince was looking for **_her_** set in.

" Announcing his royal highness, Prince Kyoya, Heir to the throne," said one of the men.

Haruhi saw her stepsisters scramble down the steps, before composing themselves and bowing.

Kyoya surveyed the family.

" Yes, the guard is going around the houses of nobles. But I am personally searching the homes of the lords and lady's of the outer lands. My future bride told me her late father was a lord of outer territories, and after careful research, I found that your husband has passed and there are daughters here." The prince said. Renge and Ayanokoji stepped forward, next to their mother.

" These are my daughters. Surely it is one of them?" she said.

Kyoya looked at Renge.

" You were the girl who pushed my partner over." He said.

Realizing that Renge was no longer an option, Stepmother gestured to Ayanokoji .

" Hahaha. My daughters often playfully shoved each other. You must be looking for her sister, Ayanokoji ."

Ayanokoji stepped forward and smiled at the prince.

Kyoya shook his head.

" It is not her."

Stepmother gave a tense smile.

" You have not even let her try on the shoe. You will see, that it fits her perfectly."

Kyoya rolled his eyes, but presented the shoe anyway, if only to be able to move on.

As he suspected, Ayanokoji 's feet were too large.

" Are you sure that there are no other ladies in this house? Any with brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes?" he asked.

Renge let out an angry shriek, but covered her mouth.

Stepmother frowned.

" I have no more daughters. Anyone else in the house is a lowly servant"

Kyoya sighed and was ready to turn around, but movement in the dining room caught his eye. He moved forward.

" My lord! This is most unusual. Our dining room is a mess, I must ask you to stay!" Stepmother yelled.

The prince just kept moving.

He found no one there, but noticed that the door to the kitchen was still moving, so that was his next stop. Again, no one was there. He was going to turn back, but a clutter from the cellar doors drew his attention.

The whole party had now gathered in the kitchen.

Kyoya pointed to the cellar.

" What is down here?"

Stepmother's face went pale

" Nothing but storage, my lord"

More noise came from the door and the prince opened it.

Climbing down the old stairs, he saw a form hunched over a chest.

" Ahem"

Haruhi turned around and hide what she had behind her back.

Kyoya and Haruhi stood in silence until Renge broke it.

" That is just our old maid. Pay her no mind"

Kyoya ignored her and walked over. Even in the little light they had, Kyoya knew this girl was who he was looking for.

" What do you have?" he asked, gesturing behind her back.

Slowly, she pulled out a bundle of cloth. Handing it to him, he gently unwrapped it and then smiled.

There, the other glass slipper laid.

Kyoya tossed the slipper unto her bed, and picked her up.

" I've been looking for you",he said quietly.

" Why?" she asked.

" Because I wanted to tell you that I love you"

Haruhi smiled.

" You love a poor maid who doesn't know when to hold her tongue?"

Kyoya chuckled and pulled her into a kiss. Breaking away, he led her up the stairs.

" No, I love the only girl who I know loves me, not because I am a prince, but because I am me.

Haruhi let out a hum.

" Who said I loved you?"

Kyoya shrugged and brought Haruhi passed her fuming step family and out to the royal carriage.

" I did. And if you don't love me now, you will"

" Oh? Because you are always right?"

Kyoya nodded.

" Precisely."

" You are lucky that I do love you, Though I don't know what I am going to do with a husband like you," she said.

" Oh, I do. We are going to have a happily ever after"

* * *

The whole room sat in silence.

Kyoya didn't take his eyes off Haruhi while everyone just watched them.

" That was . . . . Actually good. If not a little self absorbed" Haruhi said, standing up and stretching her legs, which were numb from sitting so long.

Kyoya smirked and rose as well.

Realizing the time, Hunny jumped up.

" Takashi and I have to go now! But this was fun!" Hunny said, before leaving the room with his cousin.

" Kyoya! I always knew you were a dashing prince!" Tamaki yelled, jumping on his friend. Kyoya rolled his eyes and pushed the blubbering blond away.

Hikaru and Kaoru helped each other up and gathered their things.

" Lame" Hikaru said, frowning.

Kyoya began packing his things as well.

" Now, don't be snippy because your jealous, Hikaru" he said with a smirk. Hikaru turned to the shadow king. " Jealous? What am I jealous of?"

While Tamaki tried to play peacemaker, Kaoru moved away from the impending fight, towards Haruhi.

" So . . . . .which one was your favorite?" he asked.

Haruhi stopped packing her bag and paused to look at him.

" Yours was the most different, but I have to go with Kyoya's, though that bastard knew Cinderella is my favorite" she said, frowning at the glasses- wearing man.

" Really? I would have never guessed. I mean, you are all about hard work and earning what you want. Cinderella is kind of the opposite," Kaoru said, helping her get her papers together.

Haruhi gave a sad smile.

" Not true. Cinderella has to put up with a lot before she gets her happy ending, Also my mother would read me Cinderella before bed and I loved falling asleep to her voice telling me that story."

Kaoru smiled back, before hugging her.

" I'm going to go collect my brother before he does something stupid. Have a good night, princess," he said with a wink.

By the time Haruhi was ready to go, the music room was empty. She walked outside to the main gates, only to see a limo waiting with a familiar figure outside of it, talking on the phone.

Haruhi walked up to him and received a kiss on the forehead before they both entered the car. On the drive back to her apartment, Haruhi stared out the window, waiting for Kyoya to finish his conversation. At the sound of " Goodbye" she looked over to him.

" You know, it's not fair that you used personal info about me to tell the best story." She stated.

Kyoya just gave a small smile.

" What's the point of you telling me personal things if I can't use them to my advantage?"

Haruhi frowned.

" I tell you these things because that's what people in relationships do."

Kyoya just gave a nod to show he was listening.

" I mean, I don't go around telling people the story of a tiny dog that bit some person on the nose and now he has an odd fear of small dogs" Haruhi said with a blank face.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at her.

" Cheap shot"

Haruhi smiled and grabbed his hand.

When they arrived at her apartment, Kyoya left the car and walked her to her front door.

" Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked, looking for her keys.

" I would, but i have a business meeting in a few hours." he replied.

Haruhi sighed

" Your too busy for a teenager. I wish you would have more fun" Before she knew it he was spinning her around and kissing her.

" I have plenty fun." he said after he separated from her.

The brown hair girl opened her door and when inside.

" I guess i will see you tomorrow at the host club's outing to the fair?" she asking, putting down her bag.

" You will, though i have every intention of disappearing with you half way and ending up at a nice restrant for some alone time" he said, checking something on his phone.

" Can't we eat fair food?" Haruhi questioned, before laughing at the look on his face. " What?"

" That stuff will kill you." He insisted.

Haruhi walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek and pushed him out the door

" See you tomorrow, you rich bastard"

" Till, tomorrow, Princess Haruhi"


End file.
